Talk:Read the Wind
Twice as fast In the Notes it says: "Despite what the description says this skill actually forces the bow arc into near-horizonal, almost twice as fast as a recurve bow. This means arrows shot from a flatbow will travel about four times faster than normal, while recurve bow shots will move only twice as fast. In any case the shots will be more accurate and harder to dodge." Where does this come from? I used it with a flatbow and it is not near-horizontal. It is twice as fast. Then if I use Quick Shot with that flatbow, it goes 4 times as fast and travels horizontal. --Carth 10:08, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :I was using Read the Wind with a longbow just now and it does indeed make the arc smaller. Capcom 04:47, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::Of course it does. Read with a Flatbow IS near-horizontal. It's an enormous improvement in flight speed and accuracy for any bow. Arshay Duskbrow 05:05, 29 December 2006 (CST) need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 09:13, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Why do you say this in every single skill discussion? Skax459 20:57, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::This was back when NF came out, and he was tagging which skills needed it in the talk page.--Nog64Talk 20:58, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::Wouldn't it be easier to just see if it was on the main page already? --Skax459 22:43, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Bug ? It seems that Barrage is removing Read The Wind, but not sure if the effect is still there or what happens. It happens in Tombs: Read The Wind -> Barrage -> Read The wind is gone confirm ? :Read barrage carefully. --8765 19:33, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ..Right, 10 headbumps for me, sorry for not reading the barrage text :DANG What effect if combined with Favorable Winds (spirit)? Neither this skill nor Favorable Winds indicate if these two skills' effects stack or not. Could someone test this? --Queen of Spades 15:29, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :RtW->FW works, doesn't the other way around. –Ichigo724 16:45, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::To clarify, the speed stacks only if RtW is applied first, but the bonus damage stacks regardless of the order in which the skills are applied. --Belker 21:22, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Why is this used in spikes? If this is interrupted..wouldn't that make the other 3 spikers go faster? then why is this a popular skill for Ha R spike? :It's probably just used to make a normal ranger (I assume those exist) spike do more damage. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:04, 20 February 2008 (UTC) ::It makes your arrows move 100 mph instead of 2, which means faster interrupts--Relyk 02:00, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::And now that's all it does. (T/ ) 02:34, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Not 100% sure but I believe ranger spikes used Glass Arrows mostly, so that's unaffected. This was mostly used on interrupters and turret rangers. Especially the last type was very common in GvG and spiking with 2 rangers and only 1 warrior was easy. This basically means that rangers will have to chose between pressure (Aplly Poison), easier interruption (this) or moar damage (chose, there are lots :P). For coordinated teams Favourable Winds is more likely to be brought if arrows have to move more quickly. Shai Meliamne 16:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Well...bye bye rtw for PvP.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 07:34, 9 March 2009 (UTC)